


知行学宫——萧韫欢

by lemondropme



Series: 百鬼夜行时 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 知之易，行之难
Series: 百鬼夜行时 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971442
Kudos: 1





	知行学宫——萧韫欢

萧韫欢今年十八岁，高中毕业，她从生下来就被寄养在舅舅萧如晦家，舅舅一家对她不是不好的，但掺和在“温文俊秀桃李成蹊祖国园丁父亲， 技艺精湛救死扶伤白衣天使母亲，和乖巧懂事文明标兵女儿”这模范一家三口中的萧韫欢，还是外人。

萧韫欢和优秀的表妹萧馥衣比起来成绩不算好，她性格有种说的好听是执着， 不好听就是固执己见的自负，认准了的要去做，不喜欢的怎么都不能强加于身。

所以偏科的挺严重，她学了很好的数理化，对文科却是一塌糊涂，虽然是叫做表妹，但她们年纪相仿萧馥衣只比她小几个月，所以是同一年级参加的高考，估完分表妹是稳稳的一本线上，她则徘徊在二本上下。

舅舅问过她要不要考虑出国留学，看下她这英语成绩也只好作罢。

萧韫欢投了离家很远的几所机械专业的二本院校，分数出来的时候果然也就是个刚刚二本，表妹则很快收到了首都知名高校的录取通知书。

例行检查邮箱果然一无所获，她分数刚过二本，填报的学校里目前只收到一个保底院校的录取，当然按世人眼光有的书念就不错了，轮不到她挑三拣四。

碍于她成绩不理想，体贴的舅舅舅妈都不许表妹在家庆祝， 这孩子倒也乖巧，在姐姐面前都不敢颜过喜色，害怕惹成绩不够理想的姐姐生气。但其实萧韫欢真的，不甚在意。 她对这些应试教育一直不太感兴趣，学习是出于社会化的本能，对于理科也只是因为没那么乏味罢了，与其说是比较喜欢，倒不如是不算讨厌。

舅妈江沛岚是知名医生薪酬颇多，舅舅萧如晦这教书匠发些科研成果也有不错收入，在南京地段安静的处所购置了二层小楼，知道萧韫欢也最喜静，把二楼连着书房的卧室给她住， 自家女儿反而住一楼的侧卧里，从小就是这样，大概是因为她那音讯全无的母亲，萧如晦对她总是这样怀着愧疚又补偿的心性，这家人对她与其说是疼爱，倒不如是怜悯。

对于没有母亲，父也不详的孤女，怕她一言不合想不开，所以是捧着避着小心相处维护易碎品，萧韫欢有时想想，自己要求的也太多了，想慈父严母，她不是亲生女儿，如何敢对她严厉？舅舅家收留她，衣食住行上待她胜过自家女儿，还要求更多就是不知足了。

萧韫欢睡眠浅，所以半夜两三点有窗棂作响的声音她轻易的就醒了。以为是下了雨打在窗上的敲击上，为了避免没关好窗子披衣起床去看，却见一只通体雪白羽翅矫健的鸽子嘴里叼着一封信，用喙部敲啄着窗棂执着的要进来。一双黑漆圆溜的眼睛看到她也不避怕，反而加速了撞击。萧韫欢看着好笑，索性开了窗看这灵性动物想干嘛，岂料这白鸽径直把信扔在她手里，转身就飞走了。

这个，是什么鬼？这年头还有人用飞鸽传书的？

萧韫欢抚额，看到信封上写着的收信人地址，也愣了神：

江苏省南京市

安义区山支路48号

二楼书房卧室

萧韫欢收

至于寄信人的地方，盖了个仙鹤模样的公章，下头用繁体写着四个字“知行学宫”。

萧韫欢索性拆了信封看内容，却是：

亲爱的萧韫欢同学：

展信佳，

我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在知行学宫就读，随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表，学期定于九月一日开始，我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的灵宠带来您的回信。

副校长魏华存女士

谨上

知行学宫【附章】

第二页附表

【制服】

一年级新生需要：

1\. 三套中褂道袍（蓝色，窄袖，以便日常作务）

2.一件得罗礼服（蓝色，在读学生，袖宽不能超过一尺八寸）

3.一件冬用衲衣（素面，可绘制法阵用于保暖）

4.一件飞行法衣（素面，可绘制防御法阵）

其余衣物若干请自行斟酌携带，请注意：全部服装均须缀有姓名标牌，在读学生，衣上不能绣郁罗萧台、日月星辰、八卦、宝塔、龙凤、仙鹤、麒麟等花纹

【课本】

《》著

全部学生均需准备下列图书：

【其他装备】

制符装备：符笔若干、黄纸、朱砂、烟墨、砚台等

布阵装备：五方阵旗、阵盘、列阵草人／纸人等

炼丹装备：丹炉、丹鼎、水海、石榴罐、坩锅、华池、研磨器、绢筛、马尾罗等

炼器装备：校方提供锅炉窑及车床，材料及磨具需自带

学生可携带一只灵宠、一样飞行道具、一件储物道具

［备注：

如有疑问， 请在工作时间（月曜日至金曜日，辰初至戌初），联系您所在城市的接新处负责人毕有方。

联系方式：

电话：86-13908165523

邮箱：biyoufang1@zhixing.edu.cn

地址：江苏省南京市硚口区芷泉街41号］


End file.
